In the automobile, there is integrated a storage device for housing a beverage container or a small article in an instrument panel, a center console, and the like. This kind of storage device includes a box-shaped case opening upward, and a lid opening and closing an opening of the case (for example, Patent Document 1). The lid includes a pair of arms extending to outer face sides of right and left side walls of the case in right and left side portions thereof, and in the arms, the lid is rotatably supported on the right and left side walls of the case around a predetermined axis line. In the storage device, the lid rotates by tracing an arc locus around an axis line, so that if a position of a rotation axis is determined such that the lid and the case do not interfere at a rotation time, there is a problem that an end edge of the lid protrudes upward more than the case in an open position. Also, in a case wherein the position of the rotation axis is determined such that the end edge of the lid does not protrude upward more than the case, the arms become longer, and in a fully open position, the lid is disposed at a position located away from the case, and there is a problem that a wide space for the lid is required around the storage device.
With respect to the aforementioned problems, there is a storage device comprising a first fixation gear having an arc shape and an internal tooth shape on a side wall of the case; a second fixation gear having a circular shape and an external tooth shape disposed inside the first fixation gear; a first arm gear engaging with the first fixation gear in an arm; and a second arm gear coaxially and rotatably supported with the first arm gear in the arm, and engaging with the second fixation gear (for example, Patent Document 2). In the storage device, when the lid opens and closes, the first arm gear moves on the first fixation gear, so that a rotational axis line of the lid moves relative to the case. Consequently, the lid moves around a position approaching the case while preventing the interference between the lid and the case, and even in the fully open position, the lid is positioned near the case. Consequently, the storage device can be made compact.